attirance
by Louise Malone
Summary: Vous vous donnez un mal fou pour élever vos enfants convenablement, et puis ils vous mangent sur la tête, c'est bien connu… GW/DM et LP/SM


Ginny Potter avait reçu le hibou alors qu'elle était en train d'écrire le compte-rendu enthousiaste du dernier match de Quidditch qui avait opposé l'Angleterre à l'Irlande et qui avait vu l'Angleterre l'emporter brillamment.

Le froid du mois de janvier était vif mais elle était confortablement installée prêt de la cheminée du salon, comme elle était confortablement installée dans sa vie douillette.

Ses trois enfants étaient à Poudlard, James en 7° année, Albus en 6° année et Lily, la benjamine en 4° année.

Elle ouvrit à la chouette inconnue, surprise mais non inquiète.

Elle donna quelques graines à la chouette et la regarda partir à tire d'aile.

Puis, intriguée, elle s'assit et déplia le parchemin.

Elle resta un long moment statufié, puis se dégela d'un coup.

Elle sauta dans la cheminée en lançant une poudre verte et en murmurant quelques mots.

-

-

-

Draco Malfoy était ce matin là d'humeur joyeuse, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

Son fils Scorpius était déjà en 6° année à Poudlard, et il était séparé de sa femme Astoria depuis 3 ans, même si la séparation ne pouvait être officielle, trop d'engagements financiers les en empêchant, ils vivaient leur vie chacun de leur coté, à la plus grande satisfaction des deux protagonistes.

Il était confortablement installé à son bureau, occupé à rédiger une lettre courroucée à un de ses malheureux employés, quand le hibou vint frapper à sa fenêtre.

Intrigué, il ouvrit et prit délicatement le parchemin roulé. Le hibou lui mordit doucement les doigts et Draco lui donna quelques graines tout en lisant le parchemin.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas du départ du hibou, et laissa la fenêtre ouverte malgré le froid glacial du dehors.

Il sauta à pieds joints dans sa cheminée et prit la direction de Poudlard.

-

-

-

Scorpius Malfoy ressemblait tellement à son père, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, que parfois le directeur Londubat ressentait une vieille appréhension en le croisant dans les couloirs.

Mais le gamin le saluait toujours poliment, et Neville se rappelait alors qu'il n'était plus un gosse de 1° ou 2° année, terrorisé d'avoir affaire à Draco Malfoy, mais le directeur de Poudlard depuis 2 ans, et que le jeune garçon en face de lui était Scorpius, Serpentard mais poli…

Scorpius avait été en grande parti élevé par son père, sa mère ayant toujours mieux à faire que de langer un nourrisson braillard.

Si Draco avait abandonné les bains et les couches aux elfes de maison, il s'était assuré de donner à son fils une éducation morale solide.

Draco était un Malfoy et un Serpentard. Bien qu'il ai évolué dans ses principes et son état d'esprit depuis la fin de la guerre, son discours envers son fils n'était pas dénué d'allusions aux Sang Pur (le leur) et aux personnes fréquentables à Poudlard (évite les sang de ..les nés-moldus et surtout les Potter et les Weasley…).

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu que des raisons d'être fier de son fils. Le gamin ne fréquentait que des Serpentards, et il ramenait d'excellentes notes. Il n'avait obtenu que des A à ses Buses, ce qui lui avait valu un balai de Quidditch dernier cri à son retour pour les vacances au manoir fin juin.

Il se tenait aussi loin que possible des frères Potter, tout en gardant envers eux et leur cousine Rose une exquise politesse.

Draco était fier de son fils et il pouvait l'être.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-

-

-

Lily Potter était une gamine dégourdie et délurée.

Des 3 enfants de Ginny et Harry elle était la plus maligne.

Lorsque le choipeaux s'était posé sur son crâne il avait hésité entre l'envoyer à Gryffondor ou Serpentantd.

Lily, comme son père des années auparavant ,avait supplié le choipeaux de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Ce dernier avait obtempéré, mais il faut reconnaître que le jeune fille n'aurait pas dépareillé chez les verts et argents, l'obsession du sang pur en moins.

Harry était, comme tous les pères, totalement fou de sa fille, qui le faisait souvent tourner autour de son petit doigt.

Lorsque Ginny, pendant les vacances d'été, avait enseigné à sa fille comment fabriquer une potion contraceptive, elle l'avait fait en cachette de son mari, lequel était toujours persuadé que leur fille était encore une enfant innocente.

Mais Ginny voyait que sa fille, âgée de 14 ans, était une très charmante jeune fille, et James et Albus lui avaient confirmé, l'un amusé et l'autre furieux, que leur sœur avait beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons de l'école, et qu'elle ne se privait pas d'en profiter.

-

-

-

Lily avait remarqué Scorpius Malfoy dès son arrivée à l'école.

Deux ans durant elle s'était contentée de l'observer de loin, trop timide et trop effrayée par le personnage pour oser lui adresser la parole ni même le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Puis, au début de sa troisième année elle s'était aventurée à le fixer un peu moins discrètement.

Scorpius lui rendait des regards , au début furieux, puis, avec le temps de plus en plus appréciateurs.

Il faut dire, à la décharge du jeune Serpentard, qu'il fit des efforts considérables pour continuer à détester la petite Potter.

Mais il n'est pas si facile de haïr quelqu'un qui ne vous a rien fait et qui est jolie comme un cœur.

Le jour de la rentrée de Scorpius en 6° année il chercha Lily à la table des Gryffondors le soir même de leur arrivée.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite en la découvrant.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent ils échangèrent un sourire avant de pouvoir se contrôler.

Le lendemain, Lily l'attendait à la sortie des cachots.

Ils allèrent dans un coin discret et réussirent à parler de tout et de rien pendant exactement 39 secondes avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour un baiser avide.

Depuis ce jour-là ils sortaient ensemble en cachette,du moins le pensaient-ils.

-

-

-

Lorsqu'ils furent surpris en flagrant délit de flirt ce fut par James, le frère de Lily, qui était en 7° année et préfet en chef.

Lorsqu'il découvrit sa sœur dans les bras de Scorpius, derrière une colonne d'un couloir pourtant reculé, il ne s'embarrassa pas de préjugés et se jeta à la gorge de jeune Malfoy.

Lequel répondit vivement, aidé par Lily qui jeta un sort aux deux protagonistes, afin de les séparer.

Elle y alla un peu fort, et Scorpius comme James se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie, dans un état assez lamentable.

Ginny et Draco atterrirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle dans le bureau de Neville.

Lequel les attendait, quelque peu nerveux.

Ginny lança un regard neutre à Malfoy, puis s'adressa à Neville :

« qu'est-il arrivé à James ? »

« 3 fois rien, peu de choses, disons qu'il a été prit dans une bagarre et que l'élève qui a voulu les séparer n'y est pas allé de main morte… »

Draco intervint :

« et Scorpius ? »

« eh bien…la même chose,en fait.. »

Ginny et Draco haussèrent un sourcil avec une similitude troublante :

« tu veux dire que James et Scorpius se battaient ensemble ? »

Lui demanda Ginny.

« euh..oui… »

« qui est l'élève qui les a séparé ? »

Demanda à son tour Draco, tout aussi calme que Ginny.

« hum…eh bien…c'est Lily… »

Ni Draco ni Ginny ne firent de commentaires tandis que Neville les conduisait auprès de leurs enfants, et Neville se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui devait lui échapper.

Il trouva Draco particulièrement pale ; et Ginny très nerveuse, mais il ne posa aucune question.

Dans l'infirmerie une scène d'anthologie se jouait.

Scorpius, le nez en sang, la mâchoire brisée, les avant-bras plâtrés, tenait la main de Lily, qui le couvait du regard, assise à son chevet, tandis qu'elle invectivait son frère James, installé dans le lit voisin.

James était encore en plus mauvais état que Scorpius, un de des yeux était totalement fermé et ses cotes cassées étaient maintenues par un grand bandage.

Albus était assis sur une chaise à coté de lui, et se tenait les cotes de rire.

Lily et James se livraient à un échange d'insultes à voie basse, mais se turent lorsque le directeur Londubat, flanqué de Ginny et Draco entra dans l'infirmerie.

Albus se leva et attendit la réaction de sa mère.

Celle-ci resta un long moment soufflée, puis s'approcha de James et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle serra Albus dans ses bras et enfin alla au devant de sa fille qui attendait ,l'œil rebelle et la bouche tordue.

Ginny ne dit rien mais serra sa fille contre son cœur.

Draco s'était accroupi pour être à la hauteur du visage de Scorpius et il lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Ni Lily ni Scorpius ne s'étaient lâché la main, mais Ginny et Draco ne firent aucune allusion à ce sujet.

Ginny et Draco restèrent plus d'une heure avec leurs enfants, sans jamais évoquer les raisons de leur visite pourtant un peu particulière.

Si James fut dépité par l'absence de réaction maternelle il ne le montra pas.

Quand, enfin, Draco et Ginny quittèrent l'infirmerie pour retourner dans le bureau de Neville afin de repartir chez eux, ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse :

« j'ai eu vraiment peur …j'ai cru qu'ils avaient découvert,tu sais, pour nous.. »

Murmura Draco.

« moi aussi j'ai eu peur de ça… »

Lui répondit Ginny sur le même ton.

Neville se leva et échangea quelques banalités avec eux, avant de les regarder partir dans sa cheminée.

Il était définitivement certain, à présent, que quelque chose d'important lui échappait.

-

-

-

Plusieurs heures plus tard, installés nus l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit de la chambre de Draco au manoir Malfoy, Ginny remit le sujet sur le tapis :

« je vais devoir y aller…on va sans doute avoir une bonne raison de se revoir au moins.. »

Draco lui sourit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« oui, comme tu dis…d'un coté, ce n'est sans doute pas étonnant que nos enfants se plaisent… »

Ginny se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement.

Quand elle redressa la tête elle lui dit :

« il faut être d'autant plus prudent Dray… »

« ou alors au contraire on rend enfin notre relation publique, et tu viens vivre ici avec les enfants… »

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

« Ginny…ça fait 4 ans que ça dure ! 4 ans ! j'en ai assez de me cacher ! je t'aime , je veux vivre avec toi ! »

« je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi…Harry se doute de quelque chose en plus…Je te promet de lui parler ce soir…Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? »

« Gin…Tu avais toujours peur que nos enfants ne supportent pas situation ! je crois qu'on a la preuve du contraire ! »

Ginny sourit. Elle se pressa une dernière fois contre lui avant de sauter dans la cheminée.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le tapis de son salon elle vit Harry qui l'attendait , installé dans un fauteuil du salon.

Lorsqu'il l'interrogea, ce fut sans animosité, mais avec tristesse :

« d'où viens-tu ? »

« du Manoir Malfoy »

Lui répondit Ginny avec franchise.

-

-

-

_**J'ignore encore si je ferai une suite ou si ça restera un OS…**_


End file.
